


忘记他

by WinesInTheSummertime



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinesInTheSummertime/pseuds/WinesInTheSummertime
Summary: 分手和分手后的故事，相爱的人总会在一起的。A story about breaking up, the person who loves each other always gets together at last.
Relationships: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu & Siu "Ying" Mei Lin, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Siu "Ying" Mei Lin
Kudos: 1





	忘记他

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some day I will translate it to English. But my English is very poor. Sorry! It's an archive.  
> BGM:忘记他-邓丽君  
> Forget Him-Teresa Deng

东方刚浮起一片鱼肚白，萧美莲便挣脱了柔软棉被的包围，翻身下了床，她赤脚踩在浅灰色长毛地毯上，睡眼朦胧地挠了挠凌乱的短发，走去为自己倒了一杯水缓解喉舌的干涩。工作繁忙的萧美莲已经有了固定的生物钟即便今天是难得的假期，身体却习惯性地在太阳从地平线露出前就苏醒过来。

前几天的人质解救行动可把萧美莲累得够呛，接到小队的任务通知时她正解决完香港方面的事务，顾不上休息又急匆匆飞往大陆的另一端。在行动中，萧美莲被爆破飞出的弹片击伤，导致动作受阻，再加上过度劳累和精神压力，险些有去无回.上级见如此也过意不去，硬是给萧美莲塞了几天假.不过最让她庆幸的是——江夏优没有参加这次行动，不至于让已经这样棘手的工作变得更加烦人。

尝试过大半年没回过家的萧美莲已经适应了忙碌的生活。在发生过一些烦心事后，她更是享受全身心投入到工作当中的过程,毕竟在工作时，大脑才不会去想那些自己不愿触碰的东西，她也一直认为伤口的愈合也只不过是时间的问题。 

窗外的天空有些阴郁，夹在高楼大厦缝隙中的海面是深沉的灰蓝色。萧美莲走到留声机旁的落地柜挑选着碟片，她决定在家里放放歌睡睡觉，虚度一日。

黑胶碟片在唱针下一圈又一圈地旋转，邓丽君甜美的歌声在空旷的房间中流动。

忘记他

等于忘记了一切

等于将方和向抛掉

遗失了自己

萧美莲躺回了床上，枕着手掌，双眼直直盯着雪白的天花板发愣。”如果江夏优那天也去了，自己会是以什么样的心情去对待？”闲逸中的萧美莲忽然冒出了这样一个小心思，又因此心中一惊，摇摇头想把这个想法晃出脑外． 真是烦人！萧美莲这样想着，口中咒骂了一句：＂你系咪痴线...!＂但是思绪却又飘回到那个高大的身影上。 从分手那日起，他们便断了一切联系，当晚萧美莲在一头扎进枕头痛哭前，把江夏优的联系方式删得一干二净。冲动是要付出代价的，不然也不会有在彩虹小队头天报到时的尴尬场面了，那时萧美莲倒是明白什么叫"掟煲不掟盖"。可是她又不能忍受和平分手，要自己强颜欢笑跟他做朋友，说不定还会当上他的扣女导师，要是这样还不如让自己去维港跳海。 再次见到那个令人相处不愉快的家伙时，萧美莲表面上一脸镇定，其实肢体都僵硬了，她的心在不可控制地疯狂跳动，颈背都涔出了薄薄一层冷汗。她走过他身边的时候还特意把眼神移向别处，尽量避开目光的交汇。那天萧美莲还跟除了江夏优外的所有队员都打了招呼，就连那个让她不爽的Fuze都被她打趣了几句，唯独落下一位一直沉默不语的大兄弟。“”才不要理睬他！见到他就烦！”话虽是那么说的，萧美莲那天却连听到他调试武器的声响时动作都会慢半拍。事后再回想起来，萧美莲觉得真是太丢人了，可能第一次出任务都没那么紧张过，而且她相当庆幸他没把他的宝贝无人机拿出来，不然场面一定会更加令人难堪！她忽然意识到自己跟别人说些"我把那个令人相处不愉快的人的无人机砸了"之类的话，都是逞一时口舌之快，其实她对这件事仍是非常内疚，她痛恨自己的不理智，愧疚到过去那么多年还想对"妖怪"说声对不起。

在此之前，她觉得自己已经走出了这段恋情，见到情侣也心平气和了。在分手后好长那段时间,萧美莲闻到恋爱的酸臭味就反胃，见到情侣就想撕碎他们甜蜜的嘴脸，平日里和气待人的她一听到江夏优这个名字就会面色阴沉一副臭脸。在萧美莲二十多年的生活中，从未有一个男人像江夏优这样对她表达那种男人对女人的爱，那个腼腆的男孩是会在她面前红着脸说别扭情话的人啊，“虽然次数屈指可数，但至少是存在过的是吧!”她经常那么说。

在初次见面后,那种酸涩的情感又难以压抑地从内心最深处冲出来，她为情伤建立的防线完全崩塌。从那天起，萧美莲在小队基地就格外小心，都快到出房门要扔小车探风的程度，大概就差随身配枪了，日子过得比执行任务还紧张。

江夏优的冷漠在萧美莲的心里，已经当作是他态度的表达了。即使她知道江夏的性情，但对待情感的女性思维却是那么感性，丝毫不是她对待工作时的理智，她觉得情况一定是自己想的那样，最好不要去自讨没趣。 "要人家开口问候你，你也尴尬，他也不好意思。你可能还会委屈到哭鼻子，人家都已经对你没感情了，说不好还要烦你，还是不要去丢人了！"萧美莲没想到连PTSD都能克服的自己，在失恋面前那么软弱，不如说是失败者的不服。

可如果他选择拒绝，威胁或乞讨都是惘然，又会是一场独角戏。 

忘记他

等于忘尽了欢喜

等于将心灵也锁住

同苦痛一起 

萧美莲还清楚地记得与他相识的那天，像那些老土的tvb职场片一样，他们也是因为工作相识的。萧美莲作为S.D.U.的队员参加了本土的Black Jack行动，而江夏优身为S.A.T.的精英自然而然作为日方代表来保卫日本经济产业大臣在香港世贸组织部长会议期间的安全。她初次见面就对江夏优印象极佳，那个男孩很安静，看起来像是一个沉着稳重的人，萧美莲一直很欣赏成熟稳重富有责任心的男人。

"你好，我叫萧美莲，很高兴认识你！"萧美莲操着一口地道伦敦腔，从小就在香港受英伦文化熏陶的她，英语几乎同母语一般流利。江夏优也用英语向她道好，做完自我介绍后他们闲谈着问候了几句，又各自投入到自己的事务了。萧美莲对日式英语早有耳闻，曾经也受此残害过。不过出乎她的意料，这个男孩的英语水平不仅优秀且吐字清晰，举止也很大方。

私下交流时得知这个设备不会对人造成过度伤害，她对江夏优的好感更是深了几分。"没想到他那么聪明，长得也很不错，人还那么好。就是话少了些，但是稳重啊！简直就是择偶标准呀！"萧美莲还记得那时跟闺蜜闲聊中感慨时那种赞叹人间珍宝的语气，想起来真是被涉世不深而尚存的一点少女情怀蒙蔽了双眼。尤其是稳重一词，何止是蒙蔽，当年自己不是被妖怪震昏了头脑就是被闪光弹闪瞎了双眼才会说出这种鬼话啊！

行动结束后没几天，她便接到了一个陌生来电，从话筒中传来的声音虽有些失真,但是依旧浑厚好听。在那之后他们便经常联系，就算是在紧凑的训练和任务中，他们也会挤出时间来给对方发条短信问候近况，再发展到一方有假期就到另一个的城市探望对方，然后便是顺理成章地在一起了。

在之后的接触中，萧美莲才逐渐发现江夏优其实还是个幼稚的大男孩。虽然她很不愿意承认，但在接触中她的确是疯狂地迷恋上了这个男孩，那个纯净得像白开水一样的大男孩不单单是照亮了她中规中矩的生活，更像是一把火点燃了她的热情。那颗从未被爱情浇灌过的干涸心房，在甘露淋漓后生根发芽。

从来只有他

可以令我欣赏自己

更能让我去用爱

将一切平凡事

变得美丽 

像所有恋爱的女孩一样，热恋中的萧美莲变成了一个傻姑娘。女性是感性的生物，女人生来就是会拍拖的。二十一岁的女孩既能像糖果一样甜蜜也能偶尔有红酒那样的醇厚，她身上介乎于少女和女人的气质，让她多变且诱惑，令人沉沦。她正在被时间和世事打磨成为一个真正的女人，这是一个女性生命中最耀眼的时光。

萧美莲一直在为江夏优奉献自己的热情与可爱，直到今日，还会回忆起那段充满幸福与笑声的岁月。她扑闪着眼睛乖巧地喊"阿优"时，江夏优就会腼腆地笑着把她搂进怀里微微俯身用下巴抵在她的头顶。

可那时的她觉得自己得到的又太少了，与她付出的相差太多，那个情商奇低的男孩更多时候很少表达自己的感情，还将他自己的绝大部分时间分给了工作和研究。而他们之间最亲密的举动也只有摸摸头、拉拉手便毫无进展，连难得几次亲吻脸颊都是女孩子主动的。她还是一个期待浪漫的小女孩,她会幻想着高强度训练之后男朋友准备一个惊喜慰劳疲惫的自己，现实生活却对她那么残酷。“就算是一个落在嘴角的轻吻也好。”萧美莲总是在失望的最后如此感叹再默默地独自承受酸楚。 

忘记他

怎么忘记得起

铭心刻骨来永久记住

从此永无尽期 

小矛盾一点一滴的积累总会有爆发的那天。萧美莲清楚地记得那天是他们交往纪念日的第二天，她为了庆祝他们的一周年特地瞒着江夏优请了假。她连夜从香港飞往东京想要给男友一个惊喜，她已经做好了趁这次相聚把全身心献给他的准备了。当她满怀着激动走进江夏优的公寓时，空无一人的房间打得她措手不及。

天气很好，挂在餐厅窗户的那面海蓝色窗帘随风轻轻摆动。微风拂过她的脸庞，为燥热的天气带来丝丝凉意，阳光肆意撒在屋子里，餐桌上晶莹的玻璃杯里装着他最喜欢的桃汁。一切都是那么美好与宁静，只是少了爱人的陪伴令她可惜。江夏优已经留在大学的实验室里一天一夜了，他正在为性能更加优秀的妖怪努力着。

“不知道他还记不记得我们的纪念日。”萧美莲看完他发来的短信自嘲地想到，同时又心疼起他来“忙起来肯定又没有好好休息。”

钥匙转动门锁发出的声音打断了萧美莲的思绪，她回过神来，撩起碎发别在耳后，揉揉自己的脸颊深吸了一口气，笑靥如花地转过头看向门口。她要以最完美的状态迎接爱人。她看见江夏优正小心翼翼把他手上那个黑色提箱放在沙发上而后抬头看了自己一眼，“什么时候来的?”

“我刚到不久。”

他径直走到餐桌旁，“那我去休息了”，拿起玻璃杯一饮而尽后打了个哈欠，又沉默地往房间走去了。萧美莲看着他的一举一动，有一团火在心中烧着，她对江夏优的背影忍不住呵斥：“江夏优！！”对方的脚步果然停住了，他转过身来眯眯浮肿的眼睛歪了歪一边脑袋，眼下一团乌青，又顶着一脸疑惑的样子。萧美莲见到他憔悴的面庞不禁心疼，将要脱口而出的质问与抱怨又被塞回心里，她强忍着怒气，硬撑出一个笑脸。缓和了下语气，“辛苦了！”江夏优听完话只是点点头便钻进了房间，很显然他又没有察觉出女友的不满。

听到房门合上的声响，她气得一掌拍上脑门，连着呼吸了好几口新鲜空气来平复心情。萧美莲的忍耐已经到了极限，有一个问题一直在她的心头盘旋，如今这个疑问在萧美莲的心中更加强烈——江夏优到底爱不爱她？

即使再怎么不解风情，也不至于这么对待女友，只有一个可能，便是他心中的爱已经熄灭了——或是说那把火从没燃起过。想到这，萧美莲鼻子一酸，泪水不停溢出眼眶，又担心会吵到房间里的人休息，她吞下呜咽声。她很累，她一直在尽全力去经营他们的感情，现在她觉得自己快要撑不下去了。 

她从行李里掏出笔记本和笔，撕下一张纸用娟秀的斜体英文写下："我累了，分手吧。这一年来，谢谢你。"她用那个空空如也的玻璃杯垫住纸条，她已经没有精力去写一篇感人肺腑的分手信了，分手信这种美名其曰给对方一个交代的东西只不过是在利用最后的机会来唤醒对方的爱罢了。萧美莲相信，倘若他尚存一丝感情，没有分手信，他也会来挽回她的。

她收拾了一下自己要带走的东西，顺手拿走了摆放在落地柜上的一只相框，里面是他们的合影，照片上江夏优把小巧可爱的萧美莲揽在怀里，他们笑得是那么开心。萧美莲站在门口望向屋内，做最后的告别，掺杂着悲伤的那把怒火却越烧越烈。萧美莲心里的委屈愈来愈满，她瞥到了躺在沙发上的那只黑色箱子，她的嫉妒与愤怒逐渐战胜了理智。

她冲上去打开了箱子，漂亮得闪着光芒的崭新无人机安安静静地躺在盒子里。那是最高端的设计与材料，机身线条是多么完美，蕴含着发明者的智慧与心血。她把无人机捧在手上，既赞叹它的制造者富有才华，又嫉妒它夺走了他们亲热的时间。越想越生气！好像她把自己受过的所有委屈都握紧在手上，她闭上眼睛狠下心来，松开了自己的双手，无人机跌落在地板上发出清脆的声音，几个小零件掉落下来散在机体旁，萧美莲的大脑一片空白，更害怕江夏优此刻从房间出来，顾不上收拾残局紧张地逃离了现场。她冲下楼拦了一辆出租车赶往机场，她想立马就回到香港，回到家里钻进被窝好好睡一觉。她坐在弦窗旁看着棉花糖一样的朵朵白云，随着逐渐冷静下来，她才意识到自己犯了多大的错误。

正如萧美莲所猜测的那样，江夏优一整天都没有给她打过一通电话抑或发过一条短信。面颊的泪痕还未干，她含着泪水满怀悔恨与愧疚沉沉睡去。

忘记他

怎么忘记得起

......

猛然睁开眼，萧美莲坐起身来揉按隐隐作痛的太阳穴，没想到自己不知不觉熟睡了过去，这段时间果然还是太疲劳了。

音乐还在屋里飘扬，她下了床走到留声机旁将唱针从碟片上挪开。啪的一声，整个世界都安静了下来。

乌云笼罩在城市上空，细细雨丝拍打着落地窗。萧美莲望向窗外抚上额头叹了口气。"都是过去的事情了，何必还要这么纠结．．．"

小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，中环的钢铁森林矗立在浓雾之中，幢幢高楼上的红色警戒灯在一片朦胧里闪烁，好似在浅灰色天鹅绒里藏掖的耀眼红宝石。

被随手丢在床头柜上的手机悄然亮起，给阴暗压抑的房间带来唯一一束光。


End file.
